Don't Tell Me Too Late
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Seto Kaiba never helped anyone unless there was something in it for him, but when the life of a rival hangs in the balance will he step in to help or walk away? Rivalshipping one shot.


**Pairing: Seto x Yugi (Rivalshipping)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Warnings: If you don't like yaoi then please click the blue back arrow in the top left corner of your screen.**

**A/N: Another Rivalshipping one shot! Please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_"What do you mean you mixed up the order? How can you make such an idiotic mistake!"_

_"I'm exceedingly sorry sir. I don't know how it happened."_

_"Well you better call back the order before we get more then we can handle!"_

_"Right away sir!"_

_"Your immensely lucky I'm not going to fire you. If it happens again you won't be so fortunate."_

Seto Kaiba slammed the phone down hard on the receiver. Why couldn't anyone get anything right! He was so frustrated, that was the third time in two weeks some knucklehead screwed up an order. If it happened again he was definite to make sure someone was fired for it. He felt like he was surrounded by complete idiots, yesterday someone had messed up on a PowerPoint presentation for a company considering to by duel disks. They'd lost that deal. Then someone had spilled coffee on the major fax machine that had been receiving a fax from another large company who was willing to buy duel disks. Since the fax was ruined they hadn't been able to comply.

Then there'd been three midnight break-ins at Kaiba land, strange enough nothing was stolen the security guards had been too busy sleeping on the job to catch whoever it was. His stress level was exceedingly high with having to deal with so many morons within the month. Then just to piss him off more his arch rival, Yugi Moto had come up to him the other day while he was getting coffee and constantly tried to talk with him. How could he not get the hint that he _didn't _want to be friends with him? That wasn't the first time either. Ever since the world was saved he'd been finding the small boy everywhere he went. Like Yugi was stalking him. Every time he saw that face of his it always lit up and smiled at him like they were best friends.

What was wrong with him? Had he forgotten that he hated his guts? Kaiba didn't understand why he was all of a sudden being so nice and friendly but it was really irritating him. He wouldn't mind it if Yugi would just drop off the face of the earth. Maybe then he'd get some peace when ordering coffee and dropping off Mokuba's books at the library before they were fined. Maybe it was because his counterpart Yami was gone now and he had no one sane to feel close too, because those people he called "friends" were just embarrassing. They were more like two cheerleaders and a mutt. He'd never met such a pathetic group of people in his life, always babbling about friendship and pointless things like that. Who needed friendship when you were the owner of your own company? Or had millions of dollars to throw around? He didn't need friends or anyone in his life. The only person who would ever be important to him was his little brother.

Kaiba placed both elbows on his desk and stared down at his keyboard. He was so sick of so many screw up's! He could barely even focus on his work with how much stress he was under from having to cover for his incompetent associates. He swore that if he was told something went wrong one more time he'd…

Before he could finish his train of thought a knock on the door interrupted him.

Kaiba looked up to his closed door and scowled at it. "What!" He yelled angrily at the door. He was in no mood to talk with anyone right now.

The door opened enough for his brother Mokuba to poke his head into the office and smile sheepishly at him.

Kaiba was a little surprised to see him, he must have gotten the butler to drive him here since he couldn't yet. Mokuba never came to see him at work unless it was something important. "Mokuba? What are you going here?" Kaiba asked. His angry tone subsided slightly.

Mokuba came into the office and shut the door behind him. His expression changed from sheepish to fretful. "There's something you need to see." He said while walking over to Kaiba's desk. He stood next to his brother and grabbed the remote control for the flat screen T.V that he never used. Mokuba pressed a button on a remote and the T.V came out of a hiding place in the wall. He then turned it on and flipped to the news channel.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked to the flat screen that was showing the weather report currently. Why did Mokuba want him to see the weather?

"Your not going to like this very much Seto…" He admitted while the weather reported showed that it was supposed to be scorching hot for the next few days. That wasn't any surprise since it was summer.

"It being over ninety? I'm aware of the weather Mokuba. If this is why you came here then-"

"No! That's not it! After this!" Mokuba hurriedly said while placing the remote on the desk and going over to sit on the edge facing towards the T.V.

Kaiba glared at the back of his brother for a moment for speaking to him like that but when he heard the weather report end and a special report come on he gazed back at the T.V screen and watched what Mokuba wanted him to see, it better be pretty important to interrupt him at work.

What he saw made him stare at the T.V in disbelief. There was a reporter standing In front of Kaiba land that was currently engulfed in flames. He listened intently to what she had to say.

_"Exactly at noon today the theme park currently behind me known as Kaiba land suddenly blew into flames! The cause is still unknown but firefighters currently at the park claim it to be from detonation of three bombs that were hidden within three of the building's mainframes. The culprit is believed to be a local arsonist, the situation Is currently being under investigation by the police as the firefighters do all they can to extinguish these massive flames." _She explained while the camera zoomed into one of the large buildings that was completely swallowed in flames. _"With the flames so large it's impossible for firefighters to get into any buildings to search for others but most escaped seconds before the buildings started to crumble."_

Mokuba turned to look at his brother who was completely still. He barely even looked to be breathing. "Seto?"

Kaiba stared at the T.V. in utter shock. This had to be a joke. He couldn't bring himself to believe that someone had actually placed bombs in his theme park and blown it up. How was that even possible? Wouldn't someone have noticed? That was what his security guards were paid for! He gritted his teeth together as he saw a window blow on one of his buildings. He refused to believe this was actually happening. Someone must have been playing some stupid joke on him and gotten his brother in on it. That was the only solution.

"Is this a joke?" Kaiba asked harshly while his eyes focused on Mokuba.

"What?" Mokuba questioned. Almost looking offended.

"Are you playing a joke on me? If you are it's _not _funny." Kaiba said strongly while glaring at his brother.

"No! Kaiba land is really on fire! I could see the smoke all the way from home!" He stated seriously while his eyes looked completely honest.

Kaiba stared at him for a moment then back to the T.V. If this was really happening then the explosion had only happened twenty minutes ago. He picked up the remote and turned the flat screen off and pressed a button on it to make it retreat back into the wall. Kaiba closed his laptop, stood up from his chair, and moved to exit his office.

Mokuba jumped off the edge of the desk and followed behind his brother. "Where are you going?" He questioned as he exited the office and Kaiba slightly pushed past him to lock it.

"I'm going to Kaiba land and I want you to go home." He said while traveling down the hallway to the elevator. He couldn't believe no one had told him about this, his brother must have been the only one with enough courage too.

"But why can't I go with you?" Mokuba asked as he trailed right behind his brother who was starting to take longer strides.

"Because I told you to go home." He said strictly.

"Fine…" Mokuba said resentfully as they approached the elevator.

Kaiba pressed the red button with a white arrow pointing downwards on it to call the elevator. They had to wait for a few moments but soon the elevator arrived and both brothers stepped inside. Kaiba pressed the lobby button and the elevator doors instantly closed. He'd made sure that the elevators were designed to not wait. You were either on or off as the doors were closing. He did not stop it for anyone. While the elevator jolted downwards Kaiba thought over what he'd seen on the news. Three of Kaiba lands buildings were ablaze and one looked like it was about to fall any second. That was sure to cause the fire to spread as soon as it did. He balled one of his hands into a fist and clenched it tightly. Once he found out who did this he was going to make sure they were locked away forever and every cent for repairs was going to come out of them. No one did this to him.

Once the elevators stopped the silver doors opened to the lobby, Kaiba quickly walked out and glanced to the secretary as a sign that he wasn't coming back today. Mokuba was following suit with a little bit of struggle from how fast his brother was walking. Kaiba didn't plan on slowing down for him, he needed to get to Kaiba land and now. He pushed past the glass doors to the outside of the building, he then stopped causing Mokuba to slightly run into him.

"Call the limo. Alright?" Kaiba demanded while looking to his motorcycle that was parked in the very small parking lot next to the building. There was only room for a few cars that earned a right to park here.

"Ok. Stay away from the fire please? I don't want something to happen to you." Mokuba admitted while he pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Don't worry about me Mokuba. Just get home." He said while leaving his brother and heading toward the parking lot. He glanced up at the sky and his pace increased slightly as he saw dark clouds puffing up quickly just a few miles away. Those break-ins at Kaiba land a few weeks back must have been the arsonist and each time they placed a bomb somewhere inside out of sight. He couldn't believe this was happening. Kaiba land had cost billions of dollars to make and now it was being destroyed in only a matter of minutes. If this guy thought he could just get away with blowing up his theme park then he had another thing coming.

At his bike Kaiba grabbed the grey helmet from on the handle bars and got onto the motorcycle. He fished around for the key in his pocket which didn't take long and stuck it in the ignition. He brought the bike to life with a loud roar of the engine and stuck the helmet on his head. Kaiba kicked away the break stand and tilted the bike a little so it was steady, he then pushed off forward to get the bike going slightly and held his thumb over the accelerator, turning the bike to the right out of the parking spot. He drove quickly through the small parking lot and to the intersection of the road. He had to wait for a few seconds as cars passed by but when he got too impatient he pulled out, not caring if he caused someone to crash. He sped down the road towards his burning amusement park.

When he reached a stop light that happened to be red he cursed under his breath and thought about running it. He didn't have any time to waste waiting for damn lights to turn colors. By now his whole park could be up in flames. Kaiba didn't know what he was going to do once he got there but he did know this. He was going to find some answers. He wanted to know who caused the fire, where the bombs were located and why the guards had not stopped the break-ins. That was ridiculous. If they actually did their job then none of this would even be happening. What did he have to do? Babysit them to make sure they were working? No. He did not pay them to sit around and do nothing.

As soon as the light turned green he quickly accelerated, turning left down the road. He was only a few minutes away from the park and could see the tips of flames over buildings. He gripped onto the handle bars tighter while speeding past the speed limit. No officer would dare pull him over now, he could feel anger boiling his blood, feeling the need to punch someone just to get it all out. He made a quick right turn then another left after a few seconds. As he pulled into the parking lot for Kaiba land he slowed down mainly because of the police cars that surrounded the area and the four fire trucks that took up the entrance area of the park. He also caught himself staring at the massive flames of the burning buildings. One that he'd seen earlier was completely destroyed and two others were still engulfed with the scorching flames, Kaiba could practically feel the heat even though he was yards away.

He noticed three different news station vans and there video cameras and reporters still standing behind the fire trucks reporting about what was happening. As he pulled into a parking spot in the back he found that he could barely keep his eyes off the burning building. He kicked out the break and turned the key in the ignition swiftly and waited until the bike died to take off his helmet. He pulled his keys out and stuck them back into his pocket while placing the helmet on the handle bar. He got off the bike, straightened himself out, and started making his way towards the entrance.

As he approached he was instantly swarmed by the three news reporters and their camera's.

"Mr. Kaiba! How did you react at hearing that your theme park was up in flames?" One asked as they held their microphone out to him.

Kaiba glared at them. "No comment." He stated while trying to walk faster to get away from them. They were almost like vultures.

"Do you know who did this to your park?" Another asked and held the microphone near him.

Again he glared at them. "What part of no comment do you not understand?" He said angrily while passing one of the fire trucks were they stopped following him, obviously they weren't allowed any farther. When he walked by one and saw who was at the entrance he was surprised, but didn't show it. The cheerleaders Tea and Tristan were standing faced away from him and the mutt Joey was being held back by Tristan. As he got closer he could hear one of them crying he assumed that it was Tea, if it was the mutt he had a million insults lined up to use on him.

"What have we here? A group of pathetic losers? Did you come here to watch my amusement park blow up?" Kaiba asked to them rudely as he was behind all of them.

They all turned towards Kaiba. He had been right, Tea's eyes were filled with tears and her eyes were puffy red. She looked like she'd been crying for hours. Joey glared and Tristan looked on to Kaiba with a slight look of disappointment.

"No we didn't!" Joey barked angrily at him.

Kaiba smirked, he always thought it was humorous when Joey was worked up. "Down mutt before I get the electric collar." He said while crossing his arms.

"Not now Kaiba!" Tea cried at him as tears slipped down her cheeks.

He glared at her. About to throw another insult when Joey started speaking to Tristan.

"Would ya let me go already! I gotta get in there if you won't!" He yelled while shaking his arm that Tristan had a firm grip on.

"No! It's way too dangerous Joey. You could burn alive. Once they get the flames under control they'll go inside." Tristan said seriously as he pulled Joey's arm slightly.

"That could be hours from now!" He growled while turning to glance at the burning buildings.

"What are you two morons babbling about." Kaiba asked. He regretted it slightly since he didn't even care.

Tea looked to him sadly. "It's… Yugi… he's trapped inside… one of the buildings." She told him while bursting into more tears and covering his hands with her face.

Kaiba stared at her for a moment. Yugi was actually inside one of the buildings? Not that he cared. Yugi could burn alive and he'd be fine with it.

"Damn it Tristan! It'll be too late if no one goes now!" Joey said while trying to tug his arm away more fiercely.

"I'm not gonna let you go in there and burn!" Tristan stated.

Joey suddenly turned and looked at Kaiba. At first he glared but after a few moments his expression changed to one of hope. "Please Kaiba. Ya gotta help me save Yugi." He said while Tristan looked at him completely shocked.

Kaiba was stunned. The mutt was actually asking him for help? Did he expect him to say yes? "Why would I help you?" he sneered while turning slightly away from them.

"Because you owe Yugi! He's saved your butt enough times! Come on Kaiba, it's Yugi… we can't expect him to come outta one of those buildings all on his own. We need to help him or he'll die in there. Please." Joey said honestly.

Kaiba didn't turn or acknowledge he even heard him. Why should he risk his life for the boy that annoyed him to the brink? He hated Yugi! Why would he go be a hero and try to save him? What Joey said may have been true but it meant nothing. He wasn't about to go into a burning building to look for Yugi, there wasn't anything in it for him.

"Please Kaiba…"

He turned slightly from hearing Tea's voice speak to him, not that it was pleasant. Her eyes were still filled with tears and her breathing was rigged but she continued to talk to him. "I know that you don't like Yugi very much but you can't just let him die! You may just think that it's not worth it to risk your life for someone else's but it is. Knowing you saved a life Is one of the most wonderful feelings you could ever experience." She continued to explain while wiping her eyes. "Yugi has saved your life too! He reunited you and your brother, saved you from your own video game, and spared you! All Yugi ever talked about after saving the world was how much he wanted to be your friend, someone you could talk to about anything and not feel pressured or spend time with when you needed to get away from being the CEO of KaibaCorp. He cares more then you know about you, cant you for once in your life return some care and compassion for someone who has been nothing but nice to you?"

Did she really think her little speech would make him go into a burning building to look for Yugi? If she did then she was completely insane. "I'm not going to risk my life for Yugi. He's not worth it, I know about your thing you had with Yami. You only want Yugi to be safe because he reminds you of him." Kaiba sneered at her. Seeming to hit her right in the heart because more tears welled in her eyes.

"That's not true! I've been friends with Yugi before I even knew Yami! This isn't even about him anyways! It's about Yugi's life! All we're asking is you search for him… at least try to find him… Please Kaiba. We have never asked you for anything. Just this once, could you please find it somewhere in your heart to help someone that desperately needs it?" Tea begged him. Her blue eyes shimmered hopefully at him.

Kaiba looked away from her. She was sickening him. All this talk about Yugi's life and begging him to help was disgusting him. He didn't want to help them, but why… why did he feel something deep in his heart that made him actually want to find the starfish haired boy? He couldn't even push it away. Kaiba growled out of frustration. This feeling started to grow, gnaw at his insides like a dog would a bone. "Damn it." He cursed while looked to the mutt. "Ten minutes." He stated to him.

Joey's face lit up and let a small smile cross his lips. "Alright! You take that building." Joey pointed to the building a few miles away, the sides of the building were flamed and he was unsure if the inside was as bad. "An I'll take that one." He said as he pointed to building next to it.

Kaiba nodded slightly as he was about to start running to the building but a voice stopped him.

"Thanks Kaiba."

He turned to see that Joey was now coming up next to him and standing beside him. He gave him a cocky smile and laughed. He then started to sprint towards the building he'd designated for himself to search. Kaiba stared after him for a moment then ran towards the building next to it, he heard Tristan and Tea shout a good luck before he was out of ear shot of them. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Why exactly had he agreed to look for him again? Kaiba wasn't sure, but he knew that the feeling in his heart still wasn't gone. He was actually starting to feel a small prick of anxiety run through his veins. Like he _cared _about finding Yugi. Either way he was going to only give it ten minutes like he said he would. Even though this strange feeling was bugging him that didn't mean he was going to risk his life over getting rid of it.

As he approached the burning building he was instantly met by the harsh, intense heat of the flames. They were only feet away, making threats to burn him alive. Kaiba ignored them as he headed to the door, knowing that grabbing the handle would be a huge mistake he kicked the door in. From the fire it was weakened and blew back with the force exerted on it. Kaiba entered the building, soon realizing that it was one that held hundreds of dollars worth of dueling equipment, now it was all up in smoke. Literally. On the outside he couldn't even tell anymore by the humongous flames that charred and burned away the paint that had once been on it. With no time to spare he entered farther into the building and looked around. So far there were no flames, smoke, or Yugi to be seen. Maybe Yugi was farther inside, where the duel stadiums were.

Kaiba quickly walked past all the equipment, and to the door in the very back of the room. Again, he kicked it open and found black smoke blow into his face and flames all around the doorway, blocking him from entering. He shielded his face from the heat and smoke, after a moment he lifted his face back up but kept his arm in front of his mouth and nose to try and keep away as much of the smoke as he could. He glanced around the room for another entrance to the dueling area. Not being able to find one Kaiba looked back to the doorway and cursed himself mentally. There was only one way into the room. He quickly ran through the doorway, ignoring the sudden almost unbearable heat. On the other side of the flames he'd managed to get through without too much trouble was like a whole new world.

The whole entire dueling area was on fire, both platforms where duelist's would normally stand were destroyed. They barely even looked like platforms anymore. There were many piece's of the ceiling missing, most likely on the ground and burning. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"Yugi?" Kaiba called out into the large area filled with scorching hot flames.

The only reply he got was a piece of the ceiling falling down right in front of him. He stepped back quickly and started making his way further into the area. With the heat so strong it was hard to be able to even see right. He glanced around everywhere for the boy and found his search come up short. This was so pointless, he wasn't going to find Yugi under these conditions. He was tempted to go back and just tell the losers that he'd tried but Yugi was dead. He couldn't even begin to fathom how he could survive for more than forty minutes in this room. Kaiba continued on searching though, kicking over chunks of wood and random pieces' of scrap.

He looked up from the ground and gazed around the whole area again. "Yugi?" He called out again, still with nothing as a result of his efforts. Maybe he wasn't even in here and he was just wasting his time. Maybe he was in the other building Joey was currently in.

Suddenly, on the other side of the room he saw a pile of wooden planks move, he wasn't sure if it was because of the flames sitting on top of it or because it might be Yugi he ran over to investigate. Having to avoid the fire that whipped at him as he passed, once Kaiba was in front of the pile of wood he saw a small arm outstretched towards towards him.

Yugi.

Kaiba quickly bent down and grabbed the hand. He pulled it from underneath the planks and reviled itself as Yugi. His clothes were ripped and he had black smudges all over his cheeks and forehead. His eyes were closed and he looked to be barely breathing. Kaiba quickly picked up the boy and held him in his arms, his head instantly tilted onto Kaiba's chest, it felt uncomfortable but he couldn't exactly stop it. He then turned and raced towards the exit.

Without being able to shield his mouth any more the black smoke invaded his nose and mouth, leaving a horrid smell and taste in his mouth and nose. He glanced down to Yugi almost after every other step he took, he barely looked to even be alive. If he was hauling around a dead body he was going to be disgusted after this. Once he approached the doorway he found that it was even more swallowed by flames, it now looked completely impossible to travel through.

When Kaiba heard a small whimper he looked down to Yugi and saw him move slightly in his arms. If he wanted to keep Yugi alive then he needed to get out of here, the boy had probably inhaled too much black smoke and was probably on the verge of dying. As he saw him barely open his eyes and look to Kaiba he instantly felt something strike his heart, he didn't know what though.

"K-Kaiba…?" Yugi breathed out weakly.

"Don't talk Yugi. I'm going to get you out of here." Kaiba said quickly while backing away from the door he'd came through since it was pointless trying to escape out of it.

Yugi coughed and shivered in his arms. "Just leave m-me here…. It's too late…" He said very feebly like he was having a very hard time finding air. That was no surprise there was hardly any oxygen in the room anyways, he was surprised that Yugi was still alive being in here for forty minutes.

"Don't tell me it's too late Yugi. I came in here to save you so that's what I plan to do." He said strictly as he turned and looked for another exit. He could barely see anything over the flames but he knew that there was another exit in this room. Finding it was and hoping It wasn't blocked off was the tricky part.

"I-I don't think… I'm… gonna make it…" Yugi murmured very faintly.

Kaiba looked down on the boy and glared. "Shut up Yugi. If you keep talking then you'll lose all the oxygen you have left in your lungs." He said while starting to quickly make his way to something he believed was an exit.

"Kaiba… I- I have to tell you something…" Yugi said weakly as he clutched his hands onto Kaiba's white coat.

"Yugi don't-"

Yugi coughed again. "Kaiba… I- I…" His breathing was becoming short and staggered, like he was choking. "I… love you…"

Kaiba instantly stopped running and looked down at Yugi in his arms. Had he heard him right? "What?" He questioned.

Yugi gave him the best smile he could muster up. "I love you." He said as his eyes began to close.

Had the smoke gotten to his head? It had to of been. Yugi didn't really mean that. Did he? Kaiba stared at Yugi for a little longer before he started to talk again.

"I… I know what you must be thinking… But I'm serious… I fell in love with you during the b-battle city tournament… I didn't know what it was at first… the feeling that I had. I tried to push it away b-but it kept coming back every time I saw you." Yugi chuckled weakly. "I know now isn't exactly the ideal time to tell you… but I may never get the chance to again… it feels like there are glass shards in my lungs… and I don't think I'm going to last much longer." He said as he tried to breath in but only produced a cough.

Kaiba felt lost. What Yugi told him for some reason wouldn't register in his brain. Yugi couldn't possibly mean any of that could he? He said he was serious though, so Yugi actually loved him? No one had ever said that to him besides his brother. That would explain a lot, like with finding Yugi everywhere he went. Kaiba didn't even know how to react. He was so caught off guard that he didn't have anything prepared back to say.

Yugi suddenly grabbed Kaiba's collar and pulled himself up, he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's neck and pressed his forehead to Kaiba's. Yugi looked into his blue eyes with his own half lidded ones then did something Kaiba had never even imagined.

Yugi kissed him.

Kaiba felt like he was going into shock, it felt so strange and foreign to have his rival moving his lips against his own but it wasn't something he wanted to push away. The feeling in his heart started to grow, still he couldn't identify it. After seconds he found himself kissing the boy back, unsure and hesitantly. This wasn't exactly the best place to engage in a kiss but Kaiba couldn't pull away. He felt like he was actually starting to enjoy it.

Then before he knew it the lips were gone.

He opened his eyes and saw Yugi had his head against his chest and his eyes closed once more. His chest was no longer rising and falling. Kaiba quickly registered everything and realized he had no more time to waste if he wanted to still save Yugi. He couldn't be dead yet. Kaiba quickly gazed up to see his path enveloped in flames. The black smoke clouded around everywhere and he was even finding it hard to breathe. He quickly weaved around the flames, trying his best to avoid getting too close to any of them. As he got closer to what he thought was an exit a sudden piece of ceiling fell, it missed landing on him by mere inches but it didn't miss hitting his upper arm and burning away some of his coat and black long sleeved shirt to singe his skin. Leaving what looked like a second degree burn. He tried his best to ignore the pain, he couldn't stop now. Not with Yugi's life hanging by a thread.

When he approached the exit he cursed under his breath as it was blocked by a pile of scrap metal and wood from the room above. The smoke seemed to be trapped within this area and it was threatening to already suffocate him. He looked down at Yugi and his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. He couldn't let him die. Kaiba quickly sat Yugi down against the wall and quickly moved to the scraps and started pulling at them viscously and hurriedly, tossing them to the other wall opposite of Yugi. His strength quickly dwindled each took he brought the black smoke into his lungs, finding with each time he picked up a heavy piece of wood he felt weaker and weaker.

When everything was out of the way he went back over to Yugi and picked up his limp body. He pushed his way into the metal double doors into daylight. When he was outside he felt like dropping to his knees. He took in a huge breath, finally getting more oxygen into his lungs. He still felt the heat from the flames behind him but he didn't care about that right now. He didn't care about the second degree burn on his arm either that could leave a scar. All he cared about was the boy in his arms. He walked away from the building so that he didn't have to worry about the fire touching him again. He laid Yugi down on the ground and sat on his knees next to him. Kaiba placed his ear to Yugi's chest to listen for a heartbeat.

There was nothing.

This was impossible. Just minutes ago Yugi had kissed him and now he was dead? Kaiba pulled his head away from Yugi's chest and stared at him. There was nothing he could do, it was too late. Kaiba gritted his teeth together and bundled his fist angrily. The only other person who claimed to love him besides his brother was dead. He knew what that feeling in his heart had been when he saw Yugi and he had kissed him.

It was love. Something he never felt or acknowledged as an emotion. He didn't realize his love for the boy before it was too late and now he was paying the price for it. How could he have been so blind? Why didn't he even think about that when Yugi was being overly friendly with him or blushing unnaturally when he came up to talk to him. Kaiba felt like the biggest moron of them all. He reached out to Yugi's cheek and stroked it gently.

"Yugi… I'm… I'm sorry I couldn't save you… but I want you to know that…" He trailed slightly as his hand swept over the small boys forehead. "That I love you." Kaiba never thought in his entire life he'd ever apologize to anyone. He also never thought he'd tell someone he loved them. Even if they were dead.

"Yugi!"

Kaiba looked toward where he heard that voice and saw the group of friends running toward him with two paramedics trailing behind them. Kaiba stood and took a last look at Yugi. He'd never see him again.

_One week later…_

Kaiba was busy at work on his laptop, after the destruction of his theme park the arsonist was caught and arrested. Kaiba had also sued him for as much money he thought was appropriate for blowing up three of his buildings and damaging so much technology. He tried to forget about that day as much as he could. Though he still had nightmares about it. He'd been focusing on work to deal with any emotions that tried to show. He wouldn't care for his rival any longer. He was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Kaiba had barely eaten since that day, it showed clearly with how much skinner he was. He didn't have time to eat when he was working. Sleep had also been something that he avoided. He stayed up as late as he could before feeling dizzy and forcing himself to go back to the mansion to sleep.

A sudden buzz on the intercom brought his attention back to his surroundings. He looked to it and pressed the red button that was flashing on it. "What?" He asked the receptionist.

_"Pardon my interruption sir, but there's someone here to see you. Would you like me to send them up?" _

Kaiba honestly didn't care. Whoever it was they were just going to waste his time. There was a chance though that it was someone interested in buying duel disks. He growled to himself. "Send them up."

_"Yes sir." _

Kaiba leaned back in his chair and straightened his blue tie. This better be good because he was barely in any mood to speak with someone who refused to set an appropriate price for the amount of duel disks they wanted. That happened all the time. He saved his work on his laptop and shut it closed, Kaiba then stood up from his chair and walked to the window behind his desk. He could see all the repair crews setting up to rebuild Kaiba land. That would probably take months to build the destroyed buildings and replace everything that was damaged.

Every time he looked at that place it reminded him of last week. He'd gotten a permanent scar on his upper arm from that day, every time he looked at it the memory of his dead rival in his arms haunted him. Kaiba gritted his teeth together and clenched his fist's tightly together. If he'd been faster he would have been able to save him and they could have been together. Just like it should have been. He closed his eyes and placed his head on the glass. Thoughts of coming home to see Yugi's shining purple eyes greet him taunted him. Imagining walking into his bedroom and seeing Yugi already asleep in his bed mocked him. Those things were no longer possible. What made it worse was that it could have been.

He could have had a life with Yugi. Something that before sounded horrible and now sounded like a dream. He never realized how it would hit him, with Yugi dying. At first he couldn't of cared less but after that kiss. He felt different. He fell in love, and now he was left with a heart full of grief and despair that would stay locked up until he couldn't handle it anymore and had to burst. He may have been a master at hiding emotions but keeping them back for a long period of time was something no one could do. He knew he'd eventually break down, he was just waiting until he was alone to.

When there was a soft knock on the door Kaiba unclenched his fists and backed away from the window. "Come in." He called to them without turning around to face them. He heard them enter his office and close the door behind them. "How many duel disks do you want?" He asked. Knowing that was what whoever was here was after. That was the only reason why anyone ever came to see him.

"I don't want any duel disks."

Kaiba froze. That voice. It wasn't possible.

"I just want to talk with Seto Kaiba. Not some CEO."

He refused to turn around, he had to be hearing things.

"I'd also like it if I could see his face. I've always liked his blue eyes."

"Tell me why you're here first." He asked without moving. He didn't want to turn around and find out that he was imagining this. He didn't realize how much he missed that voice. Until it was gone.

"I'm here to talk about something I heard you say to me."

"Which was?"

"That I love you."

Kaiba finally turned around to face the boy he believed was dead for a week. His heart stopped beating as he realized that this was real. He was actually standing in his office, well in bandages but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that he was alive. Kaiba walked around his desk to stand in front of him. He had a white gauze wrapped around forehead and a small band aid was on his cheek, since he was wearing a t-shirt and tiny shorts Kaiba was able to see that his right upper arm was also wrapped up and so was his left thigh. Kaiba didn't care if he looked like a mummy. Right now he was the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid his eyes on.

He leaned closer to Yugi and gently placed his hand on his cheek while watching them heat up. "What about it?" He questioned while rubbing his hand along Yugi's cheek softly.

Yugi suddenly grabbed Kaiba's hand and held it in place by his cheek. "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Kaiba inquired while using his other hand to interlace his and Yugi's fingers.

"You love me. Did you mean it?" He asked shyly.

Kaiba chuckled. He then leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Yugi's other cheek. When he pulled away Yugi was even more red then before if that was even possible. "Does that answer your question?"

Yugi smiled but shook his head. "Not exactly…" He trailed while squeezing Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba smirked and this time pressed his lips to Yugi's for a loving kiss. After a moment he pulled away. "What about that?"

Yugi nodded his head and leaned his body into Kaiba's. He looked up at him and gave him a slightly embarrassed expression. "Does this mean we can be together now?"

Kaiba removed his hand from Yugi's cheek to take his hand in his. He then gently kissed his forehead and smiled for the first time in his life. "Yes."

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought of it! :) As long as it's not a flame -_-**


End file.
